This invention relates to a portable filtering and aerating device which is particularly suited for removing accumulated particle impurities found within aquatic enviroments and particle beds of aquarium tanks.
It is known to be a general requirement to filter aquarium water in order to sustain a healthy enviroment for the aquatic life contained therewith. It is equally important however, to frequently clean and maintain bottom surfaces and bed gravel as they too are part of a fishes enviroment and in time if not properly maintained will ultimatly damage the health of the fish and other aquatic life as well.
Prior art devices designed for cleaning aquarium tank bottoms reveal certain dificulties overcome by the present invention.
One example of prior art shown in Aaron U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,275 reveals a device which relied upon the releasing of trapped air from within the submerged unit through a tube extending above the waters surface by lifting ones thumb from it, as a means for stimulating a momentary water flow for cleaning. A device prepared according to the above invention would result in a momentary operating, nonaerating device suitable for cleaning only very small areas of an aquarium bottom. Removing an occasional undesirable substance such as a decaying plant leaf or the like. It would be unsuitable for cleaning an entire aquarium tank bottom.
Other devices generally use porous bag type filters which entrap larger dirt particles but permit smallar more threatening micro size aqutic life forms to return back into the aquarium water where they usually already are, in an overabundant state.
A desirable object of this invention would be to provide a portable purification device for removing dirt and other impurities from both, bottom surfaces and subsurface particle beds of aquarium tanks.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable purification device which filters as well as aerates aquarium water with a constant flow cleaning action for improved water conditions in aquarium tanks.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a portable purification device that is of simple low cost design, easy to operate yet extremely efficient in performing its suited duties in cleaning aquarium tank bottoms.
Other objects, advantages and better understanding will become apparent from the following descriptions and illistrations.